Given the line-of-sight (LoS) characteristics of future generation wireless networks (e.g., Fifth Generation (5G) networks), determining with precision prospective service coverage for individual potential user sites within a structure (e.g., multi-dwelling units, multi-tenant business complexes, etc.) presents technological challenges.